


Juras Laikmeta Pīle

by Norias



Category: Tiny Toon Adventures
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Parodija par paši zināt ko





	Juras Laikmeta Pīle

**Author's Note:**

> Autors: Dāvids Herberts aka Daffijs "Dumass" Daks  
> Internetā vairs nav atrodams...  
> Tulkots ap 1996. gadu.  
> Translated from english at about 1996. No more found on the internet

**Juras Laikmeta pīle, 1. daļa.  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Basters Bannijs soļoja caur tumšajām Akme Looniversitātes telpām, līdz ieradās Baka kabinetā. Gaisma bija klusināta, un Baks bija tikai silutets tumsā.  
"Kas notiek, Bak?" Basters jautri uzsauca.  
"Baster, Akme Loo briest nepatikšanas. Vārdā Montana Maksis!"  
"Nesaki, ka viņš no jauna mēģināja piekukuļot _Fox_ pārstāvjus, lai viņam piešķir lielāku ekrāna laiku?"  
"Nē."  
"Tad viņš no jauna sācis aplaupīt bāreņus?"  
"Nē."  
"Viņš nolēmis izlaist jaunos Mapetu sīkaļas?"  
" **NĒ!"** Baks iesaucās. "Tas ir vēl sliktāk, un man vajadzīga tava palīdzība, lai noskaidrotu, ko viņš ir uzsācis! Montijs pēdējā laikā sācis uzpirkt lielus īpašumus no brāļiem Varneriem, Hannas Barberas un pat --" pēdējais vārds iesprūda Baka rīklē. "-- Disneja!"  
"Bā! Tad tas tiešām ir kaut kas nopietns, ja viņš ielaižas darījumos ar tiem visiem!"  
"Ir vēl ļaunāk. Mēs arī zinām, ka viņš ir nopircis salu uz austrumiem no Wackylendas. Viņš ir nosaucis to par Juras Laikmeta Salu. Taču mums nav ne jausmas, kas uz tās salas notiek, un tas ir tas, kas tev jānoskaidro. Ja viņš ir uzsācis kaut kādus slepenus darījumus ar visām tām studijām, it īpaši ‘ _Warner_ _Bros’_ , tad mums tas ir jāzina! Varbūt tiek likts uz spēles VISAS multiplikācijas liktenis un autortiesības!"  
"Njā, kad Montijs kaut ko ieņēmis galvā, tad nekas viņu nespēj apturēt."  
  
Tai pat laikā kaut kur Losandželosā slepenā arhīvu noliktavā grupa vīru soļoja lejup pa tumšu gaiteni. Tumsā un vēsumā viņi sāka pāršķirstīt atkritumu kaudzes. Vismaz tās izskatījās pēc atkritumu kaudzēm. Nespeciālista acīs. Viņiem galvās bija raktuvju strādnieku cepures ar lampiņām, un gaismas stari šaustīja tumsu, viņiem pārvietojoties.  
"Šķiet, viens ir!" viens no vīriem iesaucās, pacēlis uz augšu savu atradumu. Viņa rokā bija multiplikācijas filmas pamata celuloīda plātne. Gaismas stars no viņa cepures spīdēja cauri plastmasai. Kadrā bija redzams pats Baks Bannijs. Tas bija no filmas "Elmera Saldā Kamera", uzfilmētas sen atpakaļ, tālajā 1940. gadā. Vīra pirksts norādīja uz vienu no celuloīda stūriem. "Lūk te!" viņš paziņoja.  
Tur, kadra stūrī, blakus Banija plecam, bija tikai kāds vāji saskatāms plankums. Taču tas bija tas, tieši ko viņi bija meklējuši.  
"Misters Makss būs ļoti apmierināts," galvenais no vīriem paziņoja. Viņš paskatījās tālāk lejup pa gaiteni, pilnu ar filmu arhīviem. “Hei! Atvelciet man šurp tiešo līniju! Un savienojiet ar Acme Acres!"  
  
Un vēl kādā citā vietā, kaut kur nomaļā Meksikas pilsētiņā, notika slepena satikšanās. Vīrs tumšās brillēs soļoja pa ielām, līdz atrada kafejnīcu, par kuru bija norunāts. Viņa rokās bija ar banknotēm cieši piepildīts diplomāts.  
Viņš iegāja kafejnīcā, apstājās pie bāra, pasūtīja dzērienu un sāka gaidīt personu, ar kuru viņam bija norunāta satikšanās. Un tad bāra durvis atvērās.  
Iekšā iesoļoja jūrnieks. Nu, patiesībā viņš vairs nebija īsts jūrnieks, viņš tikai valkāja jūrnieka formastērpu. Vīrs pie bārs piegāja pie jūrnieka un teica: “Es esmu šeit lai jūs satiktu. Jūs esat Donalds Daks?"  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta Pīle, 2. daļa.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Jā, es esmu Donalds Daks," baltā pīle jūrnieka kostīmā atbildēja. "Jums ir mana nauda?"  
"Jā, mister Dak. Jūs esat drošs, ka Montana Maksim nav ne jausmas par to, ko jūs taisaties darīt."  
"Neuztraucas," pīle atbildēja gandrīz nesaprotamā vervelēšanā. "Tie stulbie Warner Bros tūņi neko nenojauš! Pasakiet misteram Disnejam, ka man būs tas, ko viņš vēlas."  
"Šeit," vīrs sacīja, pasniedzot Donaldam termosu. "Dabūjiet tos kadrus, tad sarullējiet un ievietojiet termosā drošībā."  
"Es zinu kas man jādara! Es nebūtu piedalījies tik daudz LIELISKU multeņu, ja nebūtu kaut ko iemācījies! Es neesmu nekāds tur stulbs Daffijs Daks," Donalds pajokoja, uzsitot sev pa ceļiem.  
Paldies dievam, ka Daffija te nav un viņš to nedzird, vīrs pie sevis nodomāja. Viņš pataisītu šo plātīzeri par pīļu frikasē ātrāk nekā es izietu pa durvīm. Ar visu jūrnieka kostīmu un pogām. Daffijs nu reiz bija tūnis, ar kuru jokus dzīt vis nevarēja.  
"Pie jums ir mana nauda!" Donalds paziņoja.  
"Jā." Vīrs pārslidināja diplomātu pāri galdam. "Tikai pielūkojiet, ka izpildat savu darījuma daļu, vai arī visu atlikušo mūžu varēsiet ar siekalām spodrināt Mikija Peles kurpes!"  
  
Tai pat laikā atkal Acme Acres...  
Plukšķis Daks un Šīrleja Lūna bija aizsēdējušies darbā pie filmu arhīva seifiem. Šīrleja palīdzēja Plukšķim ar viņa Animācijas Vēstures referātu. Viņi abi nu jau mēnešiem bija studējuši visas filmas, kas vien bija radītas brāļu Varneru studijā.  
"Paskat tik, atkal _'Duck Amuck'_ ," Šīrleja sacīja.  
Plukšķis satvēra viņu savās rokās. "Es tā mīlu, kad tu runā par tūņiem. It īpaši Daffija tūņiem. Viņš ir mans mīļākais varonis."  
"Zini, Plukšķi," Šīrleja sacīja, neizrādot ne mazāko vēlēšanos atraidīt viņa tuvošanās mēģinājumus, "mēs tagad laikam zinām vairāk par šīm filmām, nekā to autori vai vēl kāds cits visā pasaulē."  
"Un tieši tāpēc man vajadzīga jūsu palīdzība," no durvju puses atskanēja balss.  
Plukšķis no pārsteiguma atslābināja tvērienu, un Šīrleja piezemējās putekļu mākonī uz arhīva grīdas. "Montana Maksis!" Plukšķis pikti konstatēja. "Ko tu te dari!"  
"Man vajadzīga tava palīdzība, pīle," Montijs sacīja.  
"Tev mana palīdzība! Tas taču ir vienkārši smieklīgi!"  
Montijs pasmaidīja. "Tev ir jau sagatavots kārtīgs atalgojums."  
"Kā jau es teicu," Plukšķis atkārtoja, "tas taču ir smieklīgi vienkārši." Viņš aplika savu roku ap Makša pleciem. "Kas tev ir padomā?"  
"Es vēlos, lai tu un Šīrleja atnāktu aplūkot manu jauno projektu. 'Juras laikmeta sala - labākā atpūtas vieta nedēļas nogalei.' Es plānoju izdarīt apvērsumu atpūtas biznesā, kas ienesīs miljonus. Vēl vairāk miljonu priekš manis!!!" Maksis iesmējās.  
"Plukšķi, man ir nelaba priekšnojauta par to visu." Šīrleja purināja laukā no spalvām putekļus.  
"Šīrlejai taisnība, mums jāturpina mūsu darbs filmu izpētē."  
"Plukšķi," Montijs izmeta ēsmu, "uz Juras laikmeta salas jūs uzzināsiet par multiplikācijas vēsturi vairāk, nekā jūs jebkad iemācīsities šajos vēsajos pagrabos. Nemaz nepieminot, ka ar manu naudu un tavu skop... eē... tirdzniecības garu, tu varēsi kļūt par pašu bagātāko Daku visā Tūņu zemē!"  
"Plukšķi..." Šīrleja pūlējās brīdināt, bet bija jau par vēlu.  
"Mēs brauksim," Plukšķis paziņoja.  
"Lieliski. Es atsūtīšu pēc jums savu personīgo helikopteru!" To pateicis, Maksis izgāja no arhīva.  
"Es ceru, ka tev ir plāns," Šīrleja brīdinoši iesāka.  
"Māšel, man vienmēr ir! Sāc pakot mantas, mēs braucam uz Juras laikmetra salu!"  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta Pīle, 3. daļa**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Helikopters šāvās pāri jūrai Juras Laikmeta salas virzienā.  
"Lūk! Es redzu _Wackyland_ no šejienes!" Šīrleja iesmējās, savicinājusi roku.  
Plukšķis, ka tobrīd bija izbāzis galvu ārā pa logu, atbrīvojoties no brokastu paliekām, žēli atsaucās, "Es tagad zinu, kāpēc es nevaru palidot... uggghh!"  
"Šo helikopteru es par lētu naudu dabūju no paša Kopolas. Īsts ieguvums!"  
Helikopters sāka laisties zemāk, tuvojoties koši zaļajai tropu paradīzei vārdā Juras Laikmeta Sala.  
"Kas ir uz tās salas, Maksi?"  
"Manas dzīves lielākais naudas ieguves projekts. Es esmu ieguldījis tur miljonus! Ha, bet tas būs to vērts! Es būšu bagāts!"  
"Tu JAU esi bagāts," Plukšķis iebilda.  
"Ko, tu jau grasies celt gaismā problēmas? Par ātru, vēl ir tikai trešais cēliens! Un bez tam, neviens nevar būt PĀRĀK bagāts!"  
Helikopters nolaidās uz ar baltu krāsu apzīmētas nolaišanās platformas. Visi pasažieri izkāpa un devās uz apvidus mašīnu, kas viņus gaidīja.  
"Hmm, šis džips izskatās dīvaini pazīstams. Vai tik es to neredzēju kādā vecā Džonija Kvesta piedzīvojumu seriāla sērijā?"  
"Tā ir precīza kopija! Es nežēloju naudu, lai radītu salā īsti tūnisku izjūtu."  
Negaidot zemē kaut kas nodunēja un norūcās.  
"Kas tas vēl par troksni?" Plukšķis paskatījās apkārt.  
Negaidot zemē atvērās caurums un ārā izlēca zils trusis. "Basters Bannijs ir klāt!" Viņam sekoja otrs trusis. "Un kur ir Basters, tur pat tuvumā būs arī Babsija Bannija!" Kopā viņi iesmējās: "Mēs tomēr neesam radinieki!"  
"Ko jūs, truši, te meklējat?!" Montijs iebrēcās.  
"Mēs ieradāmies, lai sižets risinātos," Babsija atcirta.  
"Nē, mēs esam šeit, lai paturētu tevi acīs, Maksi! Mēs zinām, ka tu esi pasācis no nelikumīgu!"  
"Nu, vispār es te ierados tāpēc, ka kāds ko vārdā neminēšu, vēl tumsā izrāva mani no gultas, ievilka Apakšzemes Transportēšanas sistēmā un..."  
"Piebremzē, Babsij. Saki, Montij, kas īsti ir šī lieta ar salu un visu pārējo?"  
"Leciet tad tik iekšā," Montijs norādīja uz džipu. "Nav nekāda iemesla, kāpēc lai arī jūs neapbrīnotu manu lieliskāko projektu!"  
"Pagaidiet," Plukšķis uzsauca. Viņš aizskrēja atpakaļ pie helikoptera, izņēma no tā ādas somu un piekļāva pie krūtīm. "Gandrīz aizmirsu manu bagāžu," viņš iesmējās.  
Šīrleja aizdomīgi pašķielēja uz somu, taču paturēja savas domas pie sevis. Plukšķis bija ieķēries tajā kopš brīža, kad ierāpās helikopterā.  
Viņi sakāpa džipā un izbrauca cauri lieliem koka vārtiem. virs tiem lieliem burtiem bija rakstīts “Juras laikmeta tūņu parks ".  
"Juras TŪŅU Parks," Plukšķis novilka. "Nu jā, Disnejzeme jau bija aizņemta."  
"Kas īsti ir šī vieta," Basters noprasīja.  
"Jūs visu redzēsiet," Montijs sacīja. Košais džungļu zaļums sāka atkāpties, un tagad viņus ielenca pavisam neparasta flora.  
Šīrleja pastiepa roku ārā pa logu un noplūca vienu puķi. Tā bija pelēka puķe ar lielām ziedlapiņām. Viducītī bija samanāma smaidoša sejiņa. Līdzīgas puķes te bija visās malās, smaidošas, dziedošas un vējā šūpojošās.  
"Šīs puķes nevar te atrasties!" Šīrleja paziņoja. "Tādu tūņu puķu nav vairs bijis kopš 1930'iem gadiem! Pat šie koki! Tādus neviens sen vairs nav zīmējis! Kas šī ir par vietu Maksi?!! "  
"Apturiet!" Plukšķis pēkšņi iebrēcās. Džipa bremzes iekaucās un tas apstājās. Plukšķis pielēca kājās un norādīja uz priekšā esošo klajumu. "SKATIETIES!"  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta Pīle, 4. daļa**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Šīs tūņu puķes vairs nevar pastāvēt. Pēdējie eksemplāri bija iznīcināti... " Šīrleja pie sevis murmināja. Plukšķis pieliecās un maigi pagrieza viņas galvu tai virzienā, kurā neatraudamies skatījās pārējie. "Sasper kociņ! Tas taču ir milzu dinozaurs!"  
"Atgādina brontozauru," Babsija izdvesa. "Viņš ir milzīgs!"  
"Tas nav kaut kāds tur brontozaurs, Babsij," Basters izdvesa sajūsmā. "Tas ir Gertijs!"  
"Viņam taisnība, tas ir Gertijs!"  
Plukšķis zināja par Gertiju visu. Sasodīts, ikviens, kas jel kaut ko zināja par multiplikāciju, bija dzirdējis par Gertiju. Dinozaurs bija piedalījies vienā no pašām pirmajām multiplikācijas filmām, kas bija radītas.  
"Bet tas nav iespējams!" Plukšķis iesaucās, atcerējies lielo darbu, ko viņš un Šīrleja bija veikuši, pētot multiplikācijas vēsturi. "Šī lente tika radīta 1912 gadā! Tas ir vairāk nekā 80 gadus atpakaļ!"  
Taču, iespējams vai nē, Gertijs joprojām bija tepat. Stāvēdams lepni savā piecstāvu mājas augumā. Tas bija īsts brīnums.  
Tūņi izbira no mašīnas. "Kā tu to panāci," Basters jautāja Maksim.  
"Es esmu atklājis veidu, kā atgriezt atpakaļ lielos pagātnes multiplikācijas varoņus. Tūņus, kas desmitiem gadu ir bijuši aizmirsti. Pat dažus, kas nekad agrāk nav redzēti!!"  
"Es zināju, ka tas ir dumjš jautājums," Babsija paziņoja.  
"It kā tas viņu kādreiz būtu atturējis," Plukšķis atcirta.  
"Bet kāpēc viņš ir tik liels?"  
"Tas ir ļoti vienkārši," Maksis paskaidroja. "Viņš ir KINO tūnis. Mēs, TELEVĪZIJAS tūņi, neesam radīti lielajam ekrānam, un mēs esam pie tā pieraduši. Tais laikos bija tikai KINO tūņi, un viņi bija daudz daudz lielāki. Ja jūs domājat, ka Gertijs ir milzīgs, tad pagaidiet, kad ieraudzīsiet D-Reksu. Tas ir vēl lielāks."  
Plukšķa acis ieplētās. "D-Reksis! Jums ir dzīvs D-Reksis!" Tai brīdī nabaga Plukšķis paģība. Viņam par laimi Šīrleja paguva viņu satvert, pirms viņš atsitās pret zemi.  
"Kad es atceros tos laikus, kad ģībt bija meiteņu privilēģija," viņa nopūtās.  
"Es esmu atdevis dzīvību klasiskajiem tūņiem! Un tagad viņi dzīvos šeit, lai ikviens varētu viņus redzēt... par nelielu ieejas maksu, protams." Maksis nostājās uz pakalna malas. "Esat laipni lūgti Juras Laikmeta Tūņu parkā!"  
No pakalna bija labi pārskatāma ieleja. Tajā varēja redzēt tūņu barus. Melnbaltie tūņi. Divkrāsainie ‘ _Hye’_ tūņi. Personāži, kas nebija redzēti gadsimtiem, dejoja un līksmojās pa ieleju. Vairums no tiem bija no pirms-tv laikmeta, būdami džipa, savrupmājas vai pat divstāvīga ofisa lielumā. Bija arī nedaudz tik pat mazu kā televīzijas tūņi.  
Visi viesi sakāpa atpakaļ džipā un devās uz viesu centru.  
  
"Bet Maksi," Basters sacīja, pūloties rast kaut jel kādu izskaidrojumu šai atdzimšanai, "šie tūņi jau sen kā ir miruši! Tas ir NEIESPĒJAMI, ka viņi te atrodas! Viņu celuloīda kopijas tika iznīcinātas vai sabirza no vecuma. Vairumam nav saglabājušas pat personāža parauga lapas un skices! Tūnim tas ir tas pats kas nāve! Viņi NEVAR te atrasties!" Paziņojums šķita visai loģisks, par spīti tam ka Basters skatīja šos neiespējamos tūņus pat savām acīm.  
"Viss tiks izskaidrots. Pacietību, mani draugi."  
Tostarp džips tuvojās smagnējam dzelzsbetona krātiņam, papildus apjoztam ar dzeloņstieplēm and elektrisko žogu. Nevarēja neievērot milzīgo uzrakstu: UZMANĪBU! **BĪSTAMI! NENĀKT KLĀT! TAS UZ TEVI ATTIECAS!!! **Zem tā mazliet mazākiem burtiem bija rakstīts BONGU BŪRIS.  
Bastera tvēriens bija zibenīgs. Sagrābis Maksu aiz krekla, viņš sāka to purināt. "BONGI?!" viņš ieaurojās. "Tu atdzīvināji BONGUS?! Tie taču bija visnežēlīgākie un bīstamākie tūņi, kādi vien jelkad radīti! Tu esi prātu zaudējis?!!"  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta Pīle, 5. daļa**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Laid vaļā manu kreklu, tu nožēlojamais trusi!"  
Basters atlaida Maksu, un tas sapurināja kreklu kārtībā. "Jā. Mēs radījām trīs Bongus, pirms mēs atklājām, ka viņi ir pārāk bīstami. Bet vairums šo tūņu ir bīstami - sava milzīgā izmēra dēļ."  
Maksa vadībā visi iegāja Tūņu Paviljonā. "Šis ir mans lielākais sasniegums!"  
Telpa bija piepildīta ar skatiem no tūņu vēstures. Sākot no pirmsvēstures, cauri zelta laikmetam līdz pat televīzijas laikmetam.  
"Šī izstāde tiešām ir iespaidīga," Šīrleja atzina.  
"Nē, ne jau izstāde! " Montijs iesaucās. "Lūk! Skatieties!" Viņš norādīja uz kafejnīciņām un suvenīru veikaliņiem, kas bija organiski iekļauti izstādē. Hot dogi; $4. Hamburgeri, $6. "Juras Tūņa Parks" T-krekliņi, krūzītes, atslēgu piekariņi, atklātnītes, plakāti, D-Reksa lelles, Bongu kokteiļu salmiņi. It viss ar labi saredzamu Juras tūņa parka logotipu. "Tikai ar T-krekliņiem vien es nopelnīšu miljonus!"  
"Tas joprojām neizskaidro, kā tu to visu dabūji gatavu," Basters uzstāja. "Kā tev izdevās atdzīvināt klasiskos tūņus, kuriem nav saglabājusies kaut viena vienīga celuloīda loksne?"  
"Lūdzu sekojiet man."  
Maksis aizveda visus pie kas izskatījās kā automašīna bez riteņiem. Piekšējais stikls bija ekrāns, tam pretī mīksti sēdekļi.  
"Lūk šis visu izskaidros," Montijs sacīja. "SĀCIET RASAFRAKINA FILMU!"  
Montija attēls piepildīja ekrānu. "Esiet laipnu sveicināti Juras Tūņu Parkā, vietā kur pasaules animācijas klasika ir atguvusi dzīvību. Un kur Jūs varat iegūt savā īpašumā autentisku Juras Tūņa T-krekliņu... nopērkamu blakus ieejai par nieka $29.95! Kā jau jūs visi droši vien zināt, vienīgais veids kā iedvest dzīvību tūnim ir izmantot vai nu celuloīda filmas kadra sagataves vai arī oriģinālos zīmējumus, kas bija par pamatu celuloīdam. Vairumam veco tūņu šie zīmējumi un celuloīda kadri tika iznīcināti, pirms tika apjausta to īstā vērtība. Tad kā mēs tos atjaunojām?"  
"Lūk, šeit ir redzams viens no mūsu daudzajiem izcilajiem zinātniekiem..."  
Ekrānā parādījās Viltīgais Koijots. Viņam mugurā bija brilles, ādas cimdi, sporta kurpes un gandrīz nekas cits. Vienā ķepā viņš turēja celuloīda lapu, filmas kadru.  
"...ar kadru no multiplikācijas firmas "Aizvēsturiskais Porkijs", kas bija radīta četrdesmitajos gados. Jums ir jāzina, ka tais laikos, celuloīds bija ļoti dārga un reta izejviela, tāpēs parasta parādība bija ņemt celuloīda pamatnes no pabeigtas filmas un nomazgāt tām veco krāsu, lai uzzīmētu pāri jauno attēlu. Īpaši bieži tas tika darīts Otrā Pasaules kara laikā, lai samazinātu izmaksas līdz minimumam. Rezultātā daudz izcilu filmu un seriālu tika iznīcināti uz visiem laikiem... vai arī tā domāja līdz šim brīdim."  
"Mūsu zinātnieki uzmanīgi nomazgāja jauno krāsu no celuloīda, lai atsegtu to, kas palicis no pirmā zīmējuma."  
Viltīgais Koijoits paņēma suku, ACME traipu šķīdinātāju un sāk mazgāt celuloīdu.  
"Kad attīrīto celuloīdu aplūko pret gaismu, te var saskatīt veco attēlu. Tas ir tikai blāvs uzmetums, bet vairumā gadījumu ir saglabājušās arī oriģinālās krāsas paliekas. ORIĢINĀLĀS krāsas!"  
"Jūs nodarbojaties ar klonēšanu!" Plukšķis pikti atcirta.  
"Tieši tā! Un vairums no tūņiem ir tik veci, ka to autortiesību laiks jau ir notecējis! Es varu radīt tik daudz tūņu, cik vien es vēlos, un nemaksāt par to ne penija!"  
Basters bija šausmās. "Jums jāsaprot, ka tas ir ārkārtīgi bīstami! Nevar radīt pilnvērtīgu tūni, izmantojot pāris skices un piecdesmit gadus balējušu krāsu! Velns zin kas var iznākt!"  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta Pīle, 6. daļa**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Filma turpinājās.  
"Sveiki, mani sauc Krāsu Kleksis!" Atdzīvojusies krāsu lode parādījās uz ekrāna. "Mans uzdevums ir jums paskaidrot, kā mēs iegūstam animāciju no pāris kadriem un krāsām."  
"Kam tas tips domāts?" Plukšķis painteresējās.  
"Droši vien lai aizpildītu tā aktiera vietu, ar kuru nevarēja vienoties par cenām, bet kam bija jāpastāsta kas svarīgs," Babsija pačukstēja.  
"Juras Tūņa parkā mums šeit ir ļoti daudz dažādu tūņu. Vairums no tiem ir melnbalti, bet ir arī virkne 'hue' tūņu, kas nāk no ne tik vecām filmām..."  
"'Hue'?" Plukšķis apjucis izdvesa. "Kas ir tie 'hue'?"  
Visi neticībā pagrieza galvas pret Plukšķi. "Tie ir tūņi, kas vairs nav melnbalti, bet vēl nav arī pilnīgi krāsaini kā mēs," Šīrleja sacīja. "Vai tad tu neatceries Divkrāsu pilsētu?"  
"Tikai to daļu, kur piedalījos, " Plukšķis atzinās.  
"Ā. To var redzēt."  
Tikmer kamera slīdēja cauri dažādām laboratorijām, kurās Makša zinātnieki atgrieza dzīvē senos tūņus. Beidzot tie nonāca milzīgā kompjūteru centrā.  
"Lai atjaunotu tūņus pēc iespējas tuvāk oriģinālam, mēs izmantojam jaunākās un sarežģītākās kompjūtergrafikas iespējas," Maksis paskaidroja. "Tikai ar pāris zīmējumiem vai celuloīdiem, un atjaunotajām krāsām, ir daudz par maz. Tas viss tiek ievadīts kompjūterā, kur no šiem fragmentiem tiek izveidots trīsdimensiju tūnis, gatavs atdzimšanai."  
"Lai to īstenotu, mums vajadzēja uzaicināt speciālistus no visdažādākajām tūņu industrijas nozarēm. Sākot ar vecajiem animatoriem un beidzot ar kompjūterprogrammētājiem. Šeit jūs redzat projekta vadītāju..."  
Visa grupa noelsās, kad krēsls apgriezās un viņi ieraudzīja Donaldu Daku sēžam pie galvenās kompjūtera pults.  
"Sveiki visapkāt!"  
"Ko viņš teica?" Plukšķis čukstus pavaicāja Šīrlejai.  
"Izklausījās pēc 'Sve it apart', bet es nevaru būt droša. Kurš gan var saprast, ko tā stulbā Disneja pīle gvelž?"  
Kompjūtera ekrānā bija redzama uzlabota _'Disney Animation Studio'_ programma. Donalds patlaban no fragmentiem pūlējās atjaunot Bembiju.  
"Kā jūs redzat, mēs atdzīvinām visdažādākos tūņus. Mums ir klasiskie Brāļu Varneru tūņi, Hannas-Barberas tūņi, pat Disneja tūņi. Ja jūs vēlaties redzēt tos visus, jums ir iespēja doties lielajā ekskursijā pa parku."  
"Es domāju, ka šī jau bija lielā ekskursija," Basters izdvesa, lūkojoties apkārt.  
"Šī, ha! Nē, mums ir speciāli projektēti džipi, kas var izvizināt ekskursantus pa visu salu. Redziet, dažas ekspozīcijas ir iegrožotas ar elektriskajiem žogiem, lai ierobežotu milzīgos kinoteātra tūņus!"  
"Tas taču nav bīstami, vai ne?" Babsija painteresējās.  
"Bīstami?!" Maksis iesmējās. "Nu protams ka nē, jūs būsiet pilnīgi, perfekti un absolūti droši šai ekskursijā!"  
"Ak tā?" Plukšķis ironiski painteresējās. "Tad kāpēc šis stāsts ir nokļuvis **PG-13** kategorijā, ja jau viss būs TIK droši."  
"Man ir ļoti drūmas priekšnojautas par šo braucienu," Šīrleja paziņoja. "Es zinu, KAUT KAS tur notiks. Varbūt mums nevajadzētu braukt?"  
"Ko?" Babsija iesaucās, "Un izbojāt visu izpriecu?!"  
"Labi, jo ātrāk mēs sāksim, jo ātrāk tiksim ar to galā," Basters sacīja. Patlaban viņu vairāk uztrauca tas, kā viņš paziņos Bakam Acme Loo par tām nelietībām, ar kurām Maksis te nodarbojas.  
"Sākam ekskursiju!"  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta Pīle, 7. daļa**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Montana Maksis stāvēja kompjūterekrānu sienas priekšā. "Mēs esam gatavi sākt ekskursiju?!"  
"Viss gatavs, boss," Donalds Daks atsaucās! Pie sevis viņš klusi nomurmināja, "Vairāk gatavs nekā tu iedomājies, tu nozēlojamais tūņu sīkaļa." Donalds satvēra termosu, tas bija tas pats 'Pīļu Stāstu' termoss, ko viņa sakarnieks bija iedevis viņam Meksikā. Šai mirklī tas pats vīrs bija redzams arī kompjūtera ekrānā, un savās austiņās Donalds varēja dzirdēt viņa balsi.  
"Paķer visus Disneja filmu celuloīdus, ko vien vari, Donald. Ieliec tos termosā, tur tie būs drošībā. Vai tev ir plāns kā apmuļķot drošības sistēmu?"  
"Protams, ka man ir plāns, Eisnera kungs. Tīrais nieks."  
Donalds atslēdza Internet-talk programmu un noņēma austiņas ar mikrofonu. "Ja jums nav iebildumu, es aizskriešu līdz kafejnīcai kaut ko iedzert."  
"Labi," Maksis asbildēja. "Atnes arī man 'Acme cola' bundžiņu!"  
"Protams, bos!"  
"Ko tu teici? Es neviena vārda nesaprotu, kad tu nepapūlies runāt lēni!"  
"Atnesīšu, bos." Donalds pamāja ar galvu. Pirms aiziet, viņš nospieda kontroltaustiņu uz kompjūtera. Uz ekrāna sākās laika atskaite, sākot no 100. Jā, drošības sistēma nebūs nekāda problēma...  
  
Plukšķis paspēra zemi, kad viņi kāpa iekšā divos tālvadības džipos, kas aizvizinās viņus uz dažādām salas daļām pie dažādiem atjaunotajiem tūņiem. "Stulbie Smurfi! Vazājas te visur!"  
Babsija un Basters nolēma braukt vadošajā džipā, Plukšķis un Šīrleja otrajā. Džipi bija pilnīgi tālvadības. Viss, kas viņiem būs jādara, būs jāsēž un jāpriecājas par izstādi.  
"Vai tiešām tev jāstiepj līdzi tā stulbā soma," Šīrleja nopūtās, norādot uz saini, ko Plukšķis staipīja sev līdzi tā it kā no tā būtu atkarīga visa viņa dzīve. " Tu man nemitīgi ar to baksti."  
Plukšķis ciešāk piekļāva sev sainīti. "Kur es, tur viņš!" viņš noteikti paziņoja.  
Basters sašūpoja savu džipu. "Ei! Kur te jāiemet puslats lai sāktu braukt? "  
"Atsēdieties ērtāk un izbaudiet braucienu," automatizētā mašīna paziņoja. Tai bija Džona Kassira balss.  
"Njā, šķiet, Maksis var atļauties nolīgt to rīkļurāvēju. Droši vien cer uz lielu peļņu!" Basters nopūtās.  
Brauciens sākās. "Jums pa labi jūs redzat Bongu krātiņu. Pēc tam kad bija radīti trīs pirmie Bongi, noskaidrojās, ka tie ir pārāk bīstami, lai tos novietotu parkā..."  
Džipi piebrauca pie lieliem vārtiem, kas bija izveidoti pēc Brāļu Varnery studijas vārtu parauga... ar vienu izņēmumu. Varneru studijas vārti nebija zem 10.000 voltu sprieguma.  
"Ja tie tūņi ir tik nekaitīgi," Babsija nomurmināja, "tad kāpēc vajadzīgi elektriskie žogi?"  
"Labs jautājums, Babsij."  
Viņi skatīja milzīgos pilnmetrāžas tūņus no sešdesmitajiem. Dziedošie koki un puķes grupējās ap ceļu. Viss droši novietots aiz nomaskētiem elektriskajiem žogiem. Taču priekšā jau varēja saskatīt īpaši lielu žogu. Vislielākajam tūnim paredzētu. D-Rekss.  
"Jums labajā pusē jūs varat skatīt D-Reksa aploku. Viņa izmēru dēļ žogs ir zem strāvas."  
"Es uz to gaidīju kopš paša ierašanās brīža," Plukšķis izdvesa. "Beidzot mēs redzēsim, visu cieņu Čakam Džonsam, _Daffisaurus Rex_ pilnā augumā!"  
Tikmēr galvenajā ēkā Donalda Daka programma turpināja atskaiti...  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta Pīle, 8. daļa**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Videomonitors uz džipa priekšējā paneļa atkal atdzīvojās, un atkal atskanēja Džona Kassira balss, "Šeit jūs variet redzēt vareno D-Reksu! Kad _Daffisaurus Rex_ , tā iesaukts savu milzīgo izmēru dēļ, pirmoreiz tika atjaunots no oriģinālā uzmetuma filmiņai 'Dafijs un Dinozaurs', tika konstatēts, ka vienīgais saglabājies kadrs ir tuvplāns. Tas arī izskaidro Daffizaura milzīgo augumu. _Daffisaurus Rex_ pilnā augumā sasniedz trīsstāvu mājas augstumu, viņa knābis vien sver trīssimt mārciņas!"  
"Labi," Montijs paziņoja no kontrolpults. "Pamēģināsim pierunāt D-Reksu iznākt klajumā."  
Donalda Daka programma turpināja atskaiti. 48... 47... 46...  
Elektriskā žoga otrajā pusē zemē pavērās durvis, un no šahtas pacēlās platforma.  
"Paskat tik," Babsija noelsās, "Ar ko tad jūs pievilināsiet pīļzauru? Ar krekeriem?"  
Kad platforma bija atsegta skatienam, viņi ieraudzīja, ka uz tās atrodas kaudze ar zelta naudas gabaliem.  
"Muļķi," Plukšķis pikti paziņoja. "Viņi neko nesajēdz no pīlēm. D-Reksis ir mednieks! Jūs nevarat vienkārši pasniegt tam dāvanas, tur nav īsta apmierinājuma! Daffijs nevērtē naudu, ja viņš nevar to nozagt, vai vismaz aizbiedēt tās īpašnieku!"  
Viņiem skatoties, zaļā lapotne sāka līgoties. D-Reksis tuvojās. Viņi jau pamanīja melnu ķepu, kas pabīdīja sāņus masīvus koku zarus it kā tie būtu tievi skaliņi. Zeme nodrebēja no milža soļiem!  
Un tieši tajā brīdī viss komplekss iegrima tumsā.  
Donalds Daks jau uz to gaidīja - tieši pie laboratorijas durvīm. Kad strāva atslēdzās, izslēdzās arī visas elektroniskās drošības sistēmas. Durvju atslēga noklaudzēja, un pīle bez grūtībām iekļuva tur, kur viņam parasti bija aizliegts iekļūt. No visiem viedokļiem, Juras Laikmeta Sala bija atvērta ikvienam.  
Viņš devās tieši pie speciālajiem skapīšiem, kuros tika glabāti speciāli apstrādātie celuloīda kadri. Uzmanīgi tos sarullejis, viņš ievietoja tos savā "Pīļu stāstu" termosā. Ar šiem kadriem un Makša kompjūterprogrammu, arī Disnejs varēs atdzīvināt pagātnes dižās zvaigznes! 'Sniegbaltītes' turpinājums ienesīs desmitiem miljonu! Bet 'Bembija atgriešanās' pārspēs pat 'Aladīna' neaptveramos panākumus!  
"Tagad tikai jātiek projām no šejienes," viņš pie sevis nomurmināja.  
  
"Elektrības nav." Basters konstatēja. "Tas nozīme, ka žogi vairs nefunkcionē, un mašīnas ir bez enerģijas. Mēs esam likteņa varā."  
"Vai šis ir labs brīdis lai spiegtu? " Babsija notrīsēja.  
"Uh, jā, var teikt arī tā."  
"Nu labi. **Īīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīīī!!!!!!!** "  
"Skaties!" Šīrleja ievaidējās, ar trīcošām rokām apkampusi Plukšķi, "Tur viņš nāk!"  
No krūmiem iznira masīvais D-Reksis. Viņš bija ļoti maz līdzīgs šodienas Daffijam. Nu, pirmkārt, šodienas Daffijs nebija trīs stāvu mājas augstumā. Viņa ķermenis bija īpaši resns vidusdaļā, un viņa izskats vairāk līdzinājās pīlei. Viņš arī bija piezemēts augumā, pretēji šodienas Daffijam, kas stāvēja pilnīgi taisni. But visdīvainākais bija viņa pelēcīgie knābis un pleznas. Šis **Daffisaurus Rex** bija divkrāsainais tūnis!  
D-Reksis pamanīja naudas kaudzi. "Jūū-hūūū!" viņs ierēcās. "Es esmu bagāts! Es esmu sociāli nodrošināts!" Sīkās monētas un papīri slīdēja caur viņa milzīgajiem pirkstiem. Viņš sāka lēkāt apkārt platformai, ar katru piezemēšanos izraisot nelielu zemestrīci. Un tad, pilnīgi nejauši, viņa roka pieskārās elektriskajam žogam. Taču sitiens nesekoja. Žogs tagad bija tikai tērauda stiepļu tīkls.  
"Hmmm," D-Reksis pakasīja pakausi. "Viņi būs kaut ko nostrādājuši. Mans domāt, laiks pastaigāties!"

 **Juras Laikmeta Pīle, 9. daļa  
** ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Stikla glāze ar 'Acme Springs' ūdeni uz džipa priekšējā paneļa palēcās pie katra D-Reksa soļa.  
"Baster," Babsija izdvesa, ieplētusi acis lielākas par futbolbumbām. "Vai man rēgojas, vai arī D-Reksis plosa elektrisko žogu?"  
"Par nelaimi, nē. Tā nav tava iztēle. Viņš to tiešām dara."  
"Vai man spiegt atkal?"  
"Lūdzu nevajag," Basters rāmā balsī atbildēja, pūloties apslāpēt panikas uzliesmojumu. "Es vēl arvien esmu ar vienu ausi kurls no tava iepriekšējā brēciena."  
Otrajā džipā Šīrleja vēl ciešāk piekļāvās Plukšķim. "Vai viņš ir bīstams? Es domāju, viņš taču ir Daffijs, vai ne?" viņa ātri un klusi čukstēja. "Kā profesors Daffijs no Looniversitātes?"  
"Profesors Daffijs nav tik LIELS kā Looniversitāte! Un, lai gan tu vari paklupt pret viņa pastiepto pleznaino kāju, tās tevi nesaspiedīs kā vīnogu. Tā ka jā, es saku, ka viņš ir maz-mazlietiņ bīstams."  
Pēc tāda paziņojuma Šīrleja satvēra Plukšķi vēl ciešāk, kamēr pats Plukšķis bija satvēris ādas maišeli. Ak, kāpēc gan viņš bija TO paņēmis līdz?! Viņa dzīve bija nieks, bet tajā maisiņā bija visvērtīgākais, kas vien viņam jelkad piederējis.  
D-Reksis tobrīd bija pabeidzis pārvērst elektrisko žogu stiepļu kamolā. Ar viņa milzīgajiem izmēriem tas bija ļoti vienkārši, kā rotaļa, kamēr vien strāva bija atslēgta. Un tad Daffizaurs bija brīvībā.  
"Jūū-hūūūūū! 'Tas tik bija vienkārši!" Viņš paberzēja savu virsdeguni. "Tā, kādas nepatikšanas vēl es pagūšu nostrādāt, iekāms mani ieliks atpakaļ?" Viņa balss nodārdēja kā pērkona dārdi. Atšķirībā no viņa modernā radinieka, šis Daffijs tiešām bija... nu... nejauks. Trakākais no visiem tūņiem.  
Pašam daffizauram nemaz neapzinoties, viņa milzīgā ķepa nolaidās uz Plukšķa un Šīrlejas džipa, sapresējot motora daļu metāla plācenī. Tērauds nobrīkšķēja GANDRĪZ tikpat skaļi kā Plukšķa un Šīrlejas šausmu brēcieni.  
"Mums kaut kas jādara!" Babsija ievaidējās.  
"Mēs nevaram! D-Reksis nospiedīs mūs abus, pat neapzinoties! Viņam mēs esam tikai sīkas skudras zālē!"  
D-Reksis paskatījās lejup. "Opsie! Būs jāizsauc trīs-A." Viņš satvēra mašīnu un apgrieza otrādi.  
Šīrleja iespiedzās, kad milzu acs ielūkojās mašīnā caur vējstiklu. Visu atlikušo mūžu viņai rādīsies murgos pelēki milzu pīļu knābji!  
Tad durvis atsprāga vaļā, un Plukšķis un Šīrleja izvēlās ārā. Viņi tūlīt pielēca kājās un metās bēgt.  
"Ja viņi pazudīs aiz pagrieziena, pirms D-Reksis beigs grauzt mašīnu, viņi būs drošībā." Basters izdvesa. "Viņš nevēlas kādam tīšām nodarīt pāri. Un viņam nav ne MAZĀKĀ iemesla sekot viņiem."  
Vai arī tā izskatījās...  
Steidzoties nokļūt drošībā, Plukšķis negaidot paklupa un izmeta no rokām saini. Tas atvērās, un tā saturs izripoja un ar metālisku skaņu atsitās pret akmeņiem.  
"Ak dievs!" Basters iebrēcās pilnīgā izmisumā! "Tas muļķa Plukšķis tai somā ir staipījis apkārt Emmiju, ko mēs visi ieguvām pāris nedēļas atpakaļ! Ja Daffijs to pamanīs, ar viņiem ir cauri!"  
Taču bija jau par vēlu. D-Rekša galva pagriezās un pamanīja mirdzošo statueti. Un savā prātā viņš iedomājās ieraudzījis vienīgo lietu, kam neviena pīle nevar pretoties.  
" **TAS IR OSKARS!!!** " D-Reksis ierēcās un metās uz priekšu.  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta pīle, 10. daļa.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Plukšķis pielēca kājās, sagrāba statueti un sekoja Šīrlejai. Jā, D-Reksis varēja būt trīs stāvu ēkas augumā, bet par Emmiju Plukšķis cīnīsies ar viņu ar zobiem un nagiem! Lai cik liels nebūtu D-Reksis, Plukšķis JOPROJĀM ticēja, ka viņa alkatība izrādīsies lielāka.  
Basters un Babsija izlēca no džipa.  
"Viņš viņus nospiedīs!" Babsija iebrēcās.  
"Plukšķis līdīs no ādas ārā, lai izglābtu Emmiju. Es par viņu daudz neuztrauktos."  
Plukšķis un Šīrleja pazuda aiz ceļa apmales vaļņa. D-Reksis ar milzīgu lēcienu pārlēca PĀRI valnim un sekoja. Pēc pāris mirkļiem visi trīs bija izgaisuši skatienam.  
"Nu, un ko mēs tagad darīsim?" Babsija nopūtās. "Puse aktieru tikko kā pazuda kokos."  
"Nu," Basters nopūtās, pacēlis plaukstu pie pieres un skatoties atpakaļ pa ceļu. "Mēs dosimies atpakaļ uz galveno ēku, atradīsim Maksi un pieprasīsim paskaidrojumus par notiekošo."  
"Nu, tā kā D-Reksis aizskrēja, vismaz mūs neviens vairs neapdraud."  
Tas bija pārsteidzīgi teikts. Nočabēja krūmi, un cauri lapotnei no meža iznira kāds ducis vilku. Katrs privātmājas lielumā, un katrs no sava "Trīs sivēntiņu" vai "Sarkangalvītes" varianta. Tā bija tik nodrāzta tēma, ka KATRAI studijai bija vismaz viena šo pasaku versija. Un D-Reksis nebija vienīgais, kas bija atklājis jauno pārvietošanās brīvību, kad strāva pazuda.  
"Hmm," viens no vilkiem ieteicās, "Man vakariņās patiktu truša gaļa. Vai kāds jūtas izsalcis?" Pārējie pamāja ar galvām. Un tad, klasiskā multiplikācijas garā, viņi sāka berzēt ķepas un aplaizīties. Un viņu acīs Bastera and Babsijas attēli pārvērtās truša cepešos uz sudraba paplātēm.  
Babsija: "Vilki..."  
Basters: "Vakariņas."  
Babsija: "Galvenais ēdiens."  
Basters: "Idejas?"  
Babsija: "Lecam?"  
Basters: "Ātrāk kā jel kad agrāk!!!"  
Veselam kaucošu vilku baram minot uz papēžiem, Basters un Babsija aizšāvās pa ceļu uz relatīvo drošību centrālajā paviljonā.  
  
Tikmēr kādā citā parka daļā kāda cita zināma putniņa velnišķīgie plāni sāka ritēt galīgi greizi. Donalds Daks bija gribējis sasniegt laivu piestātni vienā no parka apkalpošanas džipiem ar benzīna motoru, taču bija noslīdējis no ceļa un neglābjami iestrēdzis dziļā ceļmalas peļķē. "Nu lieliski!" vinš sašutumā ieķērcās savā īpatnējā balsī.  
Pukodamies Donalds izrāpās no džipa, atāķēja tauvas galu un sāka to vilkt pie viena no lielajiem kokiem otrā ceļa pusē, lai ar vinču izvilktu mašīnu ārā. Un tad aizelsuši ieradās Plukšķis un Šīrleja. "Atvainojiet!" Šīrleja iesaucās, pašaujoties garām Donaldam. "Nost no ceļa!" Plukšķis auroja, "te nāk īstās zvaigznes!"  
Donalds pikti noskatījās viņiem nopakaļ. "Stulbie Tūņu Sīkaļas!" viņš iekvakšķējās. "Interesanti, no kā viņi tā spruka projām..." Viņš paskatījās pretējā virzienā īstā brīdī lai vēl pamanītu milzīgo _Daffisaurus Rex_ , vajāšanā iekarsušu, iznirstam no lūstošu koku mudžekļa, un milzīgu pelēku pleznu, kas nolaidās pār viņu!  
Pēda smagi piezemējās, un Donalds tikai vienreiz paguva iepēkšķēties: "Kvauckcū!", kad ar viņu bija cauri. Gaisā pajuka baltas spalvas.  
"Opsie..." Daffizaurs nopūtās, noslaukot no savas pēdas apakšas to, kas bija palicis pāri no Donalda. "Pīļu Stāstu" termoss palika guļam zemē, pavēlies zem krūma.  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta pīle, 11. daļa.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Kad es atradīšu to nožēlojamo tūņa parodiju, to Disneja pīļtēviņu, es personīgi apgriezīšu viņa kvēkšķošo rīkli!" Montijs auroja. "Drošības sistēmas visas atslēgtas! Durvju bloķētāji visi atslēgti! Pat... Pat kafijas automāts vairs nestrādā!"  
Negaidot atsprāga vaļā durvis. Uz sliekšņa, pārpūlē elsdami parādījās Basters un Babsija. Viņu kažoki bija izpūruši, paplucināti un piebiruši ar lapām un sīkiem zariņiem. "Uh-oh," Montijs nočukstēja, pagriežoties lai ātri aizietu.  
"STĀVI UZ VIETAS, MAKSIMILIĀN!!!" Basters pavēlēja. "Tu man tūliņ pat paskaidrosi, kas te īsti notiek!!!"  
"Nu, tas ir..."  
"Un neiedomājies kaut ko izlaist! " Babsija viņu pārtrauca. "Mūs gandrīz saplosīja bars vilku kotedžas lielumā, bet Plukšķis un Šīrleja JOPROJĀM ir kaut kur tur ārpusē, un viņiem dzenas pakaļ lieluma mānijas apsēsts trīsstāvīgs Daffijs Daks!"  
Montijs pūlējās izskaidrot, kā Donalds Daks bija sabojājis visas sistēmas, ka te vairs nebija nekādas kontroles pār parkā notiekošo, un ka lielais vairums milzu tūņu jau bija pasprukuši no saviem krātiņiem. Taču ļaunākais bija tas, ka bez Donalda bija neiespējami atjaunot to, ko viņš bija sabojājis...  
Kompjūteru vadības sistēmas bija tā pārpildītas ar Donalda drošības sistēmām, ka vienīgais kas te vēl varēja tikt skaidrībā, bija Donalds Daks, un tikai Donalds Daks.  
Ko viņi nezināja, bija fakts, ka no Donalda nu bija palicis pāri tikai pleķis uz Daffizaura pēdas apakšas un baltu spalvu kaudzīte.  
"Mums jāpalaiž visas sistēmas no jauna, jāieslēdz elektriskie žogi, lai apturētu tos brāļošanās svētkus parkā, un jāsazinās ar kontinentu! Tā ir mūsu vienīgā cerība!"  
Basteram bija taisnība. Viņiem bija vajadzīga palīdzība no ārpasaules. Viņiem vajadzēja helikopteru, lai tiktu prom no salas, un viņiem vēl vajadzēja atrast Plukšķi un Šīrleju.  
"Saki," Babsija nopūtās, skatoties uz kompjūteru virkni gar zāles sienu. "Ja te būtu UNIX sistēma, tad varbūt es vēl varētu mēģināt kaut ko salabot. Es pārzinu Makintošus un UNIX."  
Basters pārsteigts pašķielēja uz viņu. "Es nezināju, ka tev hobijā ir kompjūteri."  
Montijs nopūtās. "Tas tikpat nelīdzēs," viņš žēli izdvesa, sagraujot viņu cerības. "Šie kompjūteri nav Maki, bet gan IBM kloni. Vai tad jūs domājat, ka es esmu Spielbergs? Es varēju atļauties tikai IBM PC."  
"Es zinu!" Babsija iesaucās. "Mēs varētu atslēgt strāvu, kas baro kompjūterus, un pēc tam ieslēgt no jauna. Ielādēsies pēdējā saglabātā versija, bez Donalda papildinājumiem, un viss būs kārtībā!"  
"Neizdosies," Maksis nopūtās, "sistēma ir nodrošināta pret tādu varbūtību. Mēs netiekam klāt kabeļiem. Es jau iedomājos par to."  
Basters uzsita knipi. "Pagaidiet! Tu TEICI, ka šie ir IBM kloni, pareizi?"  
Maksis pamāja ar galvu.  
"Nu, te vienmēr ir viens veids, kā tikt galā ar problēmām, ja tu strādā ar IBM."  
"Tad uz priekšu," Babsija iedrošināja, jau uzminējusi, kas viņam ir padomā. "Dari to!"  
"Tam labāk jānostrādā," Montijs brīdināja, "vai arī mēs visi būsim vēsture!"  
"Turiet īkšķus." Basters pieskārās klaviatūrai. "Šitam vajadzētu nostrādāt." Un tad, lepnā un plašā žestā, Basters izdarīja vienīgo izeju, kas viņiem vēl bija atlikusi. Viņš reizē nospieda taustiņus CTRL-ALT-DEL.Un tas nostrādāja!  
Njā, kaut ko jau tas izdarīja. Taču grūtības vēl bija priekšā...  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta pīle, 12. daļa.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Beidzot viņš mūs pazaudēja," Plukšķis izdvesa, kad viņi abi ar Šīrleju izgāja klajumā. "Bet galvenais, ka mana Emmija ir drošībā."  
Šīrleja nebija tik pārliecināta par to ka viņi ir drošībā. "Vai mums tiešām jāiet pāri klajumam? Daffizaurs varbūt joprojām mūs meklē. Un man ir drūmas priekšnojautas, ka kaut kas notiks."  
"Nu kas gan vēl var notikt? Skaties, Šīrl, mēs esam tikai kādu jūdzi no paviljona, beidz nervozēt. Pēc pusstundas mēs būsim tur, noskaidrosim, kas notiek, atradīsim Basteru un Babsiju, un aizvāksimies no šīs trakās salas."  
"Ak nē," Šīrleja iesaucās. "Es jūtu kaut ko tuvojamies!"  
"D-Reksis!" Plukšķis panikā ievaidējās, sargājoši aptverot saini ar viņa mīļo Emmiju.  
"Nē, tas ir kaut kas cits."  
Un tad tālumā viņi izdzirdēja senatnīgu saucienu. Saucienu, ko neviens jau desmitiem gadu nebija dzirdējis.  
"Heii-Hooooooo!" skandēja balsis. Un tās nāca arvien tuvāk.  
"Skaties," Šīrleja iesaucās. "Tie taču ir Septiņi Rūķīši!"  
"Ātrāk!" Plukšķis iešņācās, pavelkot viņu drošībā zem nolūzuša koka klajuma malā. "Paslēpsimies un skatīsimies no droša attāluma!"  
"Esi taču nopietns, Plukšķi! Septiņi Rūķīši nevar būt bīstami!"  
"Var gan, ja tie ir mājas lielumā! Un tie darbarīki viņiem uz pleciem man liekas pietiekoši asi lai būtu bīstami."  
Paslēpušies drošībā aiz nolūzušā koka, viņi ieguva retu iespēju apskatīt milzu rūķīšus. Maksis droši vien bija nokopējis tos kopā ar citiem slaveniem personāžiem no dažādām studijām. Taču redzēt tos DABĀ, nevis uz EKRĀNA, bija pavisam kas cits.  
"Lūk," Plukšķis pārsteigts izdvesa. "Redzi, kā viņi iet barā? Nevis kā pagadās, bet viens aiz otra! Disnejam bija taisnība! Viņi tiešām iet pēdu pēdā!"  
"Hai-ho, hai-ho, uz mājām jāsoļo!" viņi korī skandēja. Tas bija apbrīnojams skats. Septiņi milzu rūķi soļojot mājās no raktuvēm, tieši tā, kā viņus bija ieraudzījis pats Disnejs.  
Un tad caur kokiem izlauzās milzu D-Reksis! Nemaz neskatoties zem kājām, viņš uzmina vienam no rūķiem. PĻURKŠ! Palikušie rūķi pajuka uz visām pusēm.  
"Manam laikam vajadzēs būt uzmanīgākam!" D-Reksis iešņācās, nokasot no savas milzu pēdas apakšas to, kas bija palicis no nelaimīgā rūķa. "Es gan nekad neesmu bijis deju skolā. Jū-hūūū!"  
Šīrlejas žoklis atkārās.  
"Nost ar Šķauduli, lai dzīvo Plācenis! Hmm... Sniegbaltīte un Seši Rūķīši?" Plukšķis satvēra Šīrlejas roku. "Pieliecies. Mēs zūdam no šejienes, pirms D-Reksis mūs pamanīs."  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta pīle, 13. daļa.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Tātad tagad viss atkal strādā?" Babsija cerīgi paskatījās uz abiem pārējiem tūņiem. "Uh, pareizi?"  
"Ne gluži..."  
"Tev vajadzēja atbildēt: _'Jā, Babsij_!' Kas tad tagad par problēmām?"  
"Nu, kompjūteru sistēma atkal klausa, bet viss pārējais joprojām ir izslēgts. Kādam jādodas uz elektrostaciju un un ar roku jāiespiež atpakaļ VISI drošinātāji."  
"Kāpēc?!?"  
Basters iešāva roku kabatā un izvilka ārā "Juras laikmeta Pīles" romāna kopiju. "Saskaņā ar šo, tas ir sižeta pavērsiens, lai vienu no tūņiem iegrūstu neticamās briesmās un stāsts turpinātos."  
"Tad tu varonīgi dosies briesmās, lai glābtu mūs pārējos?" Babsija painteresējās.  
"Es ne. Tu dosies."  
"Ak manas mazās baltās ķepiņas!" Babsija nicīgi nošņācās. "Jēzus, tā ir pēdējā reize kad mani kāds pierunā spēlēt Lauras Dernas lomu!"  
"Tas ir ļoti vienkārši. Tu uzliksi šīs austiņas, un es tevi vadīšu. Labi?"  
Babsija uzlika austiņas un sagriezās uz pirkstgaliem. Kad viņa atkal apstājās, viņa bija ģērbusies kā Madonna. "Es mīlu mazus tūņus, kam lielas nepatikšanas! Kam lielum lielas nepatikšana-ās!"  
"Apklusti, Babsij, tu kavē sižeta attīstību."  
"Labi, mister _Es_Palieku_Tur_Kur_Ir_Droši_. Kāpēc man jāiet, bet tu sēdēsi šeit?"  
"Tāpēc, ka tūlīt kā strāva atkal būs ieslēgta, es palaidīšu kompjūteru, pieslēgšos telefona līnijai uz kontinentu un izsaukšu helikopterus ar palīgspēkiem. Atceries, miss Makintoša? Es te esmu IBM lietotājs."  
"Nu jā... Džons Kasidijs gan nekad nebūtu man ļāvis iet vienai!"  
"NEPIEMINI TO VĀRDU!"  
Babsija negribīgi atstāja paviljona drošību un izgāja ārā. Te bija kā Luisa Kerola Aizspogulijā - viss galīgi traks. Smurfi šaudījas visās malās. Reiz pa taciņu pa ko viņa gāja, lielā ātrumā aizšāvās Visātrākā Pele Meksikā Gonsaless - ar visu lielo zelta zobu, kā viņš bija atainots savā pirmajā filmā - atstājot aiz sevis garu putekļu asti. Gaisā virmoja dīvainas skaņas. Tūņu skaņas. Vienreiz viņai pat likās, ka tālumā kāds dzied: "Hei-Ho!" , lai gan tas sķita galīgi neticami.  
Beidzot tālumā viņa pamanīja apakšstacijas ēku. Ne vairāk kā pārsimts metrus tālāk. "Tas būs pavisam vienkārši," viņa paziņoja pa mikrofonu Basteram.  
"Esi piesardzīga," Basters atbildēja.  
"Piesardzīga no kā?"  
"Sižets mēdz negaidot sagriezties. Atceries, ka šis stāsts ir plānots kā trilleris."  
"Kāds sižeta pagrieziens?" Babsija painteresējās, raiti soļojot apakšstacijas bunkura virzienā. Te viņa pussolī sastinga un pagriezās pa kreisi.  
"Baster?" Viņa bikli iečukstēja mikrofonā.  
"Jā, Babsij?" Basters atsaucās.  
"Vai faktu, ka dzeloņstiepļu žogs un elektriskie vadi ap Bongu krātiņu ir visi saplosīti sīkās driskās, varētu nosaukt par... sižeta pavērsienu?"  
"Nu, ja Donalds bija tāds muļķis ka atļāva Bongiem pasprukt brīvībā, tad tas tiešām būs viens smags sižeta pavērsiens."  
"Uh, izskatās, ka tieši to viņš ir izdarījis."  
Brīdi austiņās valdīja saspringts klusums.  
"Babsij?"  
"Jā, Baster?"  
"SKRIEN!"  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta pīle, 14. daļa.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Babsija šņākdama lēca lejup pa taku. Šī būs pēdējā reize, kad viņa tēlos drosmīgu varoni. Pārāk daudz skriešanas un uztraukumu. D-Reksis, tad tas izbadējušos vilku bars, un tagad vēl trīs Bongi! Nu paldies!  
Viņai lēkšojot, viņai šķita, ka viņa dzird Bongu balsis. Viņi bija tepat kaut kur mežā! Taču viņa neriskēja apstāties un paskatīties apkārt. Viens nepareizs lēciens, un ar viņu būs CAURI! Te nebija kameras, drošības tīkla un dublieru. Bongi bija ar noslieci uz slepkavošanu, un ja viņi viņu noķers...  
Šoreiz te nebūs otrā dubla!  
Babsija atviegloti uzelpoja, kad viņa iedrāzās pa apakšstacijas durvīm. "Un tagad uz kurieni?" viņa noprasīja, skatoties uz kāpnēm, kas veda lejup uz tumšu gaiteni. "Kur ir tie drošinātāji?"  
"Paskaties uz augšu un pasaki man, ko tu redzi?" Basters pavēlēja.  
"Nu, es redzu pāris resnas melnas caurules. Kurās varbūt varētu būt paslēpti kabeļi. Man sekot tām?"  
Basters nopūtās. "Un ko vēl tu redzi?"  
"Hmm, tu domā to sarkano bultu ar uzrakstu " **ŠAI VIRZIENĀ UZ DROŠINĀTĀJU PANELI?"**  
"Man liekas, ka tev labāk būtu sekot bultai, nevis caurulei, vai tu tā nedomā?"  
"Ei, Mister Drošs_Un_Bravūrīgs, tas nav tik vienkārši, tavai zināšanai! Un ja kāda roka bez ķermeņa nolaidīsies uz mana pleca... ES PAZŪDU NO ŠEJIENES!"  
Babsija devās dziļak iekšā tumšajā gaitenī. Viņas vienīgā saite ar ārpasauli nu bija mikrofons un austiņas, ar kurām viņa sarunājās ar Basteru. "Saki, Baster, tu domā, ka es varētu piezvanīt Harrietai caur šo aparātu? Es nevaru nociesties, kad varēšu viņai pastāstīt par šo trako salu!"  
"Visu pēc kārtas, Barbara Anna."  
" **NEIEDROŠINIES TĀ MANI UZRUNĀT!!!** Vai arī es uzslēgšu šo uztvērēju uz diennakts repa mūzikas staciju!"  
"NĒ, NĒ! Es atvainojos, Babsij. Tu jau esi galā?"  
"Jā, es atradu drošinātāju paneli. Ko tagad darīt?"  
"Iespied tos atpakaļ."  
"It kā man vajadzētu tavu palīdzību, lai to saprastu."  
Centrālajā vadības istabā viena pēc otras nodzisa sarkanās avārijas lampiņas, kad sistēmas viena pēc otras atsāka darbu. Basters no jauna varēja kontrolēt Juras Laikmeta Parku.  
"Lieliski!" Montijs iesaucās, "manas investīcijas ir drošībā! A, un jūs arī."  
"Mēs vēl neesam tikuši ar to galā, Maksimiliān! No Plukšķa un Šīrlejas joprojām nav nekādu pēdu uz šīs jaukās saliņas. Un Babsija ir viena mežā, kurā klejo trīs traki Bongi."  
Basters pacēla telefona klausuli un uzgrieza numuru, tad nosprauslājās. "Sasodīts! Es nevaru dabūt savienojumu! Vai tas būtu vēl kāds Donalda triks, kam mums būs jātiek pāri?"  
"Nē," Maksis pasmaidīja. "Tev vienkārši vispirms ir jāuzgriež "9" lai pazvanītu ārpus salas robežām."  
"Ā." Basters noelsās, savienojoties ar Acme Looniversitāti. Viņš ātri izstāstīja Bakam par visu, kas te bija noticis, par jukām un postu, kas tagad valdīja Makša atūtas parkā, un par briesmām, kas apdraudēja viņa draugus.  
"Kā es varu tev palīdzēt?" Baks noprasīja.  
"Man vajadzīgs pārsūknēt šādu-tādu informāciju no Tūņu Sīkaļu failiem Looniversitātes arhīvos." Basters atskatījās uz Maksi. "Vai vēl joprojām ir iespējams IZVEIDOT tūni?"  
"Protams, bet tas prasa vairākas nedēļas."  
"Arī tad, ja ir jau pilns komplekts ar celuloīda kadriem, nodigitizētiem un apstrādātiem?"  
"Tad tikai pāris minūtes."  
"PALĪGĀ!" Negaidot no radio izlauzās Babsijas spiedziens. " **BONGI!!! VIŅI IR ŠEIT!!!"**  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta pīle, 15. daļa.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Basters nepacietīgi dauzīja kāju pret zemi. Kāpēc tas vilkās tik ilgi? Attēli bija ielādēti kompjūterā, viss ŠĶIETAMI strādāja. Sasodīts, pat Kenedijs izlaida miltiplikācijas filmas ātrāk nekā šis aparāts!  
"Vēl vajadzēs vismaz pāris minūtes, pirms kompjūters izveidos tūni, Baster," Maksis paziņoja, skatoties uz skalām un diagrammām, kas zibēja ekrānos. "Visi Baka atsūtītie faili ir pieņemti."  
"Bet mums nav to pāris minūšu! Tu dzirdēji Babsiju saucam pēc palīdzības! Varbūt, ka Bongi viņu jau ir nogalinājuši!"  
  
Babsija vēl nebija mirusi. Bet tuvu gan.  
Viņa skrēja lejup pa gaiteni, ko kājas nes, taču Bonga pakavi klabēja viņai aiz pašas muguras. Ja vien viņa pagūtu izskriet pa durvīm... Aizcirst tās, aizšaut priekšā bultu, un te būs par vienu nelietīgu Bongu mazāk, par ko uztraukties.  
Veiksme -- njā, DIVAS ātras un baltas truša ķepiņas nekad nav par ļaunu -- bija viņas pusē. Viņa piedrāzās pie durvīm mazliet ātrāk par vajātāju, un aizcirta tās viņam deguna priekšā. Nākošajā brīdī tās notrīcēja, kad Bongs pilnā ātrumā ietriecās tajās. Tā. Tagad atpakaļ uz Paviljonu, satikties ar Basteru, sagaidīt helikopteru, un prom no šīs salas uz neatgriešanos!  
Ja tas būtu tik vienkārši... Bongi viņu jau bija pamanījuši. Babsija burtiski lidoja pa taciņu, taču negaidot viens Bongs izlēca uz taciņas viņai tieši degungalā. Babsija sastinga.  
Viņas priekšā stāvēja vismežonīgākais tūnis, kādu jel kad bija radījuši Hanna un Barbera. Patiesībā tas pat nebija īsts tūnis, bet gan cita tūņa otrā personība. Oriģinālais tūnis bija baltais zirgs, likumības un taisnības sargs Mežonīgajos Rietumos. Taču reiz viņš bija piedzīvojis katastrofu un smagi mainījies. Kad tas pats tūnis, pazīstams kā jaukais Ātrais MakGreivs uzvilka melnu apmetni, aplika Zorro masku un satvēra rokās ģitāru, viņš kļuva par neapturamu slepkavošanas mašīnu: El Kabongu!  
Atšķirībā no citiem tūņiem ar labi attīstītām personībām, un pat no paša seriāla El Kabonga, šie Bongi bija radīti no viena paša kadra. Viņi nebija ar pilnīgu ĪSTA personāža instinktu komplektu. Viņu vienīgais instinkts bija dauzīt citus tūņus ar savām superizturīgajām ģitārām. Nebūs nekādu 'glāstošu' sitienu, neviens režisors neiesauksies: "Nofilmēts!", tikai izšķaidītas smadzenes visapkārt.  
"Stāvi nu uz vietas, mazo lēdij!" Bongs iesaucās savā raksturīgajā stieptajā mēlē. Ģitāra pacēlās augstāk gaisā, sagatavojoties varenam vēzienam. "Esa taiso tevi arrestēt!"  
Babsijas acis pieplūda as šausmām. Tūlīt te viss būs pilns ar viņas atliekām!  
"Ei, kas te notiek?" Bongam aiz muguras uz taciņas iztenterēja Plukšķis, velkot sev līdzi Šīrleju.  
"Ā!" Bongs ierēcās, "Ak tad tu gribi man uzklupt zagšus no muguras! Neies cauri!"  
Viņš apsviedās un nolaida ģitāru pār Plukšķa galvu.  
 **KKKAAA-BOOONNNGGG!!!!**  
Ģitāra izdeva skaņu, kas iedvesa šausmas ikviena tūņa sirdī!  
"Au!" Plukšķis izdvesa, "tu taisies mani nosist, vai?!"  
Babsija pašāvās garām pārsteigtajam Bongam. Viņa satvēra Plukšķa roku vienā, Šīrlejas roku otrā, un visi trīs nesās uz tuvāko paviljonu.  
"Cik labi, ka Plukšķis nekad neizmanto dublierus, arī laktu numuros nē," Babsija piezīmēja, "parastu tūni tas zvēliens būtu PIEBEIDZIS uz vietas!"  
"Jā," Šīrleja piekrita, "nevienam tūnim nav cietāka pakauša kā šai te pīlei!"  
"Ei! Vai kāds beidzot pacels to telefonu? Tā zvanīšana mani padara traku."  
Vēl viens Bongs iznira no meža, un viņi abi nesās nopakaļ trim bezpalīdzīgi bēgošajiem tūņiem uz paviljonu.  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta pīle, 16. daļa.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Basters bija satvēris Montija rīkli un sapurināja viņu. "Tā visa ir tava vaina!!!" Babsijas, Plukšķa un Šīrlejas brēcieni vēl joprojām skanēja no radio, kas bija noregulēts uz Babsijas mikrofonu.  
"Es tikai vēlējos radīt tematisko atpūtas parku!"  
"Tūlīt tev būs tematiskais parks... **SLEPKAVU ZEME!!! "**  
Un tad viņi abi izdzirdēja melodisku zvanu. Abi sastinga un paskatījās uz kompjūteru.  
Draudzīga digitizēta sievietes balss atskanēja no skaļruņa. " _Programma **'Toonmaker'** ir izpildīta. Jūsu tūnis ir pabeigts un gatavs novietošanai parkā. Novēlam jums jauku dienu_."  
"Beidzot!" Basters iesaucās, nometot Montiju uz zemes.  
"Bet vai vēl ir laiks?" Montijs izdvesa.  
  
"Ka-bong!" viens no Bongiem ieaurojās, no jauna zveļot ar ģitāru pa bēgļiem. **KKKAAAABBBBOONNNGGG!!!!** Atskanēja gaisā. Taču viņš netrāpīja. Ģitāra aizsvilpa gar pašām mazo tūņu mugurām, un nākošajā mirklī Babsija, Plukšķis un Šīrleja iedrāzās pa paviljona durvīm un aizcirta tās ciet. Durvis salīgojās, kad viens no Bongiem izmēģināja pret tām savu ģitāru, un tad iestājās klusums. Trijotne atvilka elpu un paskatījās apkārt. Visās pusēs viņus ieskāva ekspozīcijas. Milzīgas Baka Bannija statujas, Mikī-peles gleznas, ārkārtīgi dārgi Juras laikmeta Tūņu Parka suvenīri, plakāti, uzlīmes, krāsojamās grāmatas, teniskrekliņi un atslēgu piekariņi.  
"Mums tas izdevās!" Babsija iespiedzās. "Mēs aizbēgām no Bongiem! Mēs esam drošībā!"  
"Tad kāpēc man joprojām ir tik DRŪMAS priekšnojautas, kas mani padara vai traku?"  
"Tu un tava stulbā karma!" Plukšķis iešņācās. "Un vispār, es ar tiem nožēlojamajiem Bongiem būtu ticis galā ar vienu kreiso."  
"Kā jūtas tava galva?" Babsija painteresējās.  
Plukšķis aptaustīja savu pakausi. "Nav tik slikti, ja ņem vērā, ar ko man bija darīšanas. Vēl viens tāds zvēliens to tā Hannaha-Barbarieša, un es derētu tikai pīles cepetim!"  
"Paklausieties, draugi..." Šīrleja iečukstējās, piesitot Plukšķim pie pleca.  
"Ne tagad, Šīrl, tu neredzi ka es esmu aizņemts!"  
"Liekas, ka šis Paviljons vēl tiek iekārtots, pareizi?"  
"Njā," Plukšķis paziņoja skaidri labvēlīgā pīliskā tonī "Šī vieta netiks atvērta vēl vismaz pāris nedēļas."  
"Uz ko tu mērķē, Šīrl?" Babsija saspringa. "Vai tas ir kaut kas svarīgs?  
"Tikai divas lietas." Šīrleja paziņoja. "Pirmā - šī vieta vēl nav pabeigta, pareizi? Un tātad te sienās vēl ir caurumi. Un otrā... Uh, liekas, ka divi tie super nelietīgie Bongi nupat pa lielāko caurumu ierāpās iekšā."  
"Āāāā!!!" Babsija iespiedzās. Plasikāta aizkari bija piekārti priekšā sānu ejām. Tie pašķīrās, un divi Bongi iznāca centrālajā zālē. Babsija, Plukšķis un Šīrleja bija lamatās. "Jēzus, kurā scenārijā tas teikts, ka labajiem vienmēr jāiekuļas bezcerīgās lamatās?!!"  
Plukšķis pasniedzās pie savas krekla kabatas un izvilka ārā scenāriju. "Lūk šeit, sešpadsmitā aina: BABSIJA, ŠĪRLEJA UN PLUKŠĶIS IR BEZCERĪGĀS LAMATĀS! Redziet, tomēr atmaksājas iet uz mēģinājumiem."  
"Mums labāk vajadzētu mukt, citādi šis būs mūsu pēdējais priekšskars!"  
Trīs mazie tūņi mēģināja bēgt, bet Bongi satvēra virves, kas nokarājās no sastatnēm un piezemējās tiem abās pusēs, noslēdzot visus atkāpšanās ceļus. Ielencot tos. "Stāviet nu rāmi, noziedznieki! Laiks vest jūs pie taisnās tiesas!"  
Abi Bongi atvēzēja savas ģitāras, gatavojoties NOGALINĀT Babsiju, Plukšķi un Šīrleju. Viss, ko tūņi vēl varēja darīt, bija aizvērt acis un gaidīt galu! Cerības bija zudušas!  
Un tad paviljona ārsiena eksplodēja!  
  
  
 **Juras Laikmeta pīle, 17. daļa.**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Tas izskatījās tā, it kā sienā pilnā ātrumā būtu ietriekusies lokomotīve! Apmetums un putekļi nogriezās pa gaisu, līdz sienā atsedzās pamatīgs robs. Un šai lielajā caurumā pilnā augumā stāvēja milzu _Tyrannosaurus Rex_! Viņš bija vismaz trīs reizes lielāks nekā Bongi!  
T-Rekša milzu žokļi satvēra tuvāk stāvošā Bonga ģitāru, izrāva to un aizlidināja pāri istabai, kur tā atsita degunu milzu Mikī-peles statujai.  
Tad T-Reksis ieslāja paviljonā, un visi ieraudzīja aiz viņa pakauša izslejamies zilu aušu pāri. Basters sēdēja T-Rekša mugurā!  
"Es nedomāju, ka jūs, nelieši, esat tikušies ar manu draugu... Roveru!!!"  
Milzīgais purpura dinozaurs pasmīnēja un tad ierūcās tik neganti, ka Bongiem neizturēja dūša. "Laižamies projām!" iebrēcās pirmais, nesoties uz tālāko caurumu paviljona sienā. "Zūdam kokos!" otrais piebalsoja.  
Babsija apkampa Roveru; nu, vismaz to daļu no viņa, ko varēja sasniegt viņas rokas. "Ko TU te dari, Rover? Tu mūs visus izglābi!"  
"Es pārsūknēju Rovera animācijas kadrus no Acme Kompjūtera un izmantoju Montija mašīnu lai izveidotu vēl vienu Roveru. Vienīgais veids kā cīnīties ar tūni, ir dabūt pašam savu!"  
"Jā," Plukšķis nopūtās, pakasījis pakausi. "Taču, cik es atceros no tās epizodes -- kurā ARĪ man bija neliela loma -- Rovers taču bija veģetārietis."  
"Viņš arī ir veģetārietis," Basters iesmējās, "bet Bongi jau to nezināja!"  
Rovers nolieca savu galvu. "Leciet virsū, tūņi, helikopters jau ir ceļā, lai aizvestu mūs no šīs trakās salas." Basters iesaucās, tad parakņājās savā krekla kabatā, izvilka ārā suņa cepumu beisbola nūjas lielumā un pasvieda to Roveram. "Nāc, draugs! Laižam uz mājām!"  
  
  
  
 **TAS ARĪ VISS, DRAUGI!**  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Juras laikmeta Pīle"  
Daffija "Dumas" Daka  
\--stāsts--

 


End file.
